Ahi estare con una propuesta indecente
by Alondra-Chan NHyNF
Summary: Naruto fue un idiota al hacer que Hinata por sus celos y solo cuenta con una noche para conseguir su perdón de lo contrario se casara con un completo desconocido, para ella, pues Naruto a el ya lo conoce muy bien... demasiado bien... (Doble songfic en el one-shot)


Ahi estare con una propuesta idecente.

Podemos ver a un rubio junto a una pelirrosada, el rubio tocaba el pianopara la pelirrosada. Cuando el rubio acabo la pelirrosada aplaudio coon entusiasmo.

_De algo sirvieron las clases_dijo ella, de pelo rosado y ojos jade con un cuerpo poco proporcionado, Sakura Haruno.

_Gracias Sakura, he estado ooensando en ponerle letra pero no se me ocurre como hacerla_agradecio el, rubio de ojos azules conocido como el heroe de la guerra Shinobi, Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki.

_Pues yo lo veo para una cancion romántica

_¿Y como hago eso?

_Pues pensa en alguien, de preferencia en una chica que te guste y canta lo que sientas por ella.

_¡Hey! ¡Eso pode funcionar dattebayo!_exclamó y comenzo a tocar el piano...

_Mi corazon busca sin parar..._

_una estrella en lo alto de este mar._

_re-lindo

_Bueno es un comienzo pero verás que cuando la acabe sera genial ¡dattebayo!_grito, la Haruno asintio y se retiro, el oji azul inspirado volvio a tocar sin percatarse de que alguien paso por ahí justo cuando volvio a tocar atrayendo su atencion. Tocó y en cantó lo mismo que en la ocasion anterior y luego de unos segundos se oyó un cmplemento de una voz femenina.

_Si puderas alumbrarme un camino hacia ti..._

_es posible que te pueda encontrar._

_Etto... yo no q-quería inte-te-terrumpir, pe-pero fue algo qu-que se me sa-sa-salio_djo quien canto, una chica oji perla de pelo color negro/azulado con un cuerpo MUY desarrollado oculto bajo sus ropas.

_Tranquila Hinata-chan, eso sono genial dattebayo!_Tranquillizó y la invito a sentarse y ella acept´, pues al fin encontro esa inspiracion que necesitaba. Ambos hicieron gala de clases de musica que tuvieron que tomar para suplanntar a un dueto musical vulnerable a un ataque y debido a que eran los mas parecidos y los unicos disponibles y fuertes ademas tuvieron que aprender un poco de musica para suplantarlos sin ningun problema.

_¡Konoha! ¡Con ustedes, mi remplazo! ¡Rokudaime Hokage, Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto!_grito Tsunade Eufórica y de la puerta salió Naruto vestido muy similar a su padre Minato, la unica diferenci eran los colores de la gabardina que eran de naranja con negro y el escrito de "Rokudaime Hokage".

Eso hizo que todos se dieran cuenta de su procedencia y sumado a su posición a su fama de héroe se hizo el chico mas codiciado en menos de 3 segundos. Pero eso no le importaba a él, solo tenía a una persona en su corazon y aprovecharia esta oportunidad para declarale su amor y cantarle su cancion a _ella._

.

.

.

__Hinata-chan, sabes que en 1 semana es mi nombramiento como Rokudaime Hokage ¿no?_

__Hai, ¿Por que?_

__Quiero que estes ahí arriba conmigo en la torre._

__Pe-pero..._

__Tranquila no le quitaras el lugara nadie_dijo Naruto y Hinata suspiro_Si no vas juro por mi camino del nnja que me retiro antes de que me den el sombrero de Hokage._

__¿Por que queres que vaya?_pregunto pensando en que tal vez tenía una oportunidad ante ella._

__Por que gracias a vos pude ganar la guerra, me animaste cuando estuve a punto de ceder contra Obito y fue gracias a que aceptaste volverte jinchuriki de Isobû y desviaste la bijûdama de Madara que pude por fin derrotarlo._Hinata sonrio_Y tambien , por que gracias a tu ayuda con esta cancion tendre el completo amor de ella._

__Ya veo ire_dijo agachando la cabeza y borrando su sonrisa, pues la cancion que canto desde el fondo de su corazón y la hizo sentir una conexión con el rubio se rompio al saber que tal cancion seria para Shion._

_._

_._

_._

Naruto volteo a su derecha, ahí estaba Hinata preparando todo y le sonrio, despues vio a la aldea que ahora sería público en primera fila estaban las chicas que querían con él, entre ellas Shion, desde que acabo la guerra paso mucho tiempo con ella y ambos se sonrieron, aunque ella lo hizo con un poco de amargura, luego la rubia le guiño el ojo haciendo que el rubio se sonrojara. Despues llego Sasuke, le paso una guitarra, le puso un micrófono con soporte y le dio un micrófono suelto.

_Buenas tardes Konoha_saludo_se que esto es poco usual, pero quiero aprovechar la situación para declarar mi gran amor hacia una chica, mi chica especial. Ella me demostro que no estaba solo y me animo cuando lo necesite no solo con palabras si no con pequeños detalles y puedo decir sin temor a equivocarme que ella fue la primera en creer en mi ciegamente. A ella le hice una promesa y la pienso cumplir.

Muchos en la aldea, incluida Hinata vieron a Shion disimuladamente pero habia otras que alternaban la mirada entre Shion y Sakura, esta rio un poco pero era una risa triste, ella estaba mas que conciente que tuvo muchas oportunidades y cuando por fin se habia enamorado del Uzumaki este ya se había enamorado de alguien mas, así que vio a la causante de eso y se le hizo gracioso lo inocente que estaba de la situacion.

_Pienso cantarle y no solo eso, quiero que cante conmigo_ continuo Naruto.

Hinata lo vio confundida, pues se suponia que la cancion era una sorpresa, bueno tal vez despues la invitaria a cantar alguna cancion de Jesse&Joy o de Sin bandera o Ha*Ash, aunque segun tenía entendido Shion cantaba horrible, bueno sería problema suyo.

_Asi que..._Naruto se inclino en direccion de Hinata y le extendio el micrófono sorprendiendo al 96% de la población, solo Kurenai, Sakura, Kakashi y Shion sabían que siempre hablaba de la heredera Hyûga._...Hinata canta conmigo por favor.

Naruto rio un poco en su mente, era mas que claro que todos daban por sentado que hablaba de la oji violetta no de la ojiperla.

_¿Wa-wa-wata-ta-ta-tash-tashi ga?_pregunto incrédula.

_Claro mi luna ¿Quien más?_dijo dulce_Te amo más que a mi propia vida, cuando estabas a punto de perecer ante el ataque de Madara, prefería mil veces ser yo en tu lugar, mientras estabas inconciente prometí que haría realidad tu sueño, que caminaria a tu lado sosteniendo tu mano, ese viene siendo mi sueño desde un tiempo atras tambien.

La oji perla abrazo al oji azul el cual correspondió mas que gustoso apretando mas su cuerpo contras el suyo.

_Entonces... ¿Cantas conmigo?_pregunto

_Claro ¿pero que vamos a cantar?

_Solo escucha y seguíme_dijo empezando a tocar la guitarra con acordes simples y sin querer de la alegría la Hyûga solto una lagrima de alegría al reconocer la melodía.

_Mi corazon busca sin parar_

_una estrella en lo alto de este mar._

Canto el hokage viendo al cielo sonriendo.

_Si pudieras alumbrarme un camino hacia ti_

_es posible que te pueda encontrar._

Canto la matriarca del Clan Hyûga viendo el sol y luego a Naruto.

_Cada mañana pienso en tu voz_

_y el momento en que te veo llegar._

Cantaron ambos el ultimo verso viendose a los ojos con una sonrisa imborrable.

_Si esta vida se enamora de nuestra pasión_

_algun día nos podrá juntar._

Canto solo ella pasando por detás de Naruto para llegar a su lado izquierdo.

_Tan solo dime donde ahí estare,_

_entre mis brazos yo te cuidare_

_como unir almas inseparables_

_y soñan un beso sin final._

_Dime si hay algo que yo pueda hacer_

_para esconderte dentro de mi ser._

_Yo se que sucederá, tu mitad y mi mitad_

_muy pronto ya se encontrarán no por casualidad._

Canto el NaruHina con solo el micrófono de la peli azulada sentandose ambos en la orilla de la torre sin percartarse de que toda Konoha movia las manos al igual que en un concierto. De hecho si fuera noche de seguro que habría luces neon en las manos de todos.

_Si siento frío en mi soledad_

_en mi pecho te busco un lugar._

Canto el rubio recordando como todas las veces que necesito apoyo y nadie se lo brindaba ahí estaba la Hyûga que se aparecia y poco a poco se instalaba y se robaba su corazón.

_Si confio en que mis pasos conducen a ti_

_tu calor algun dia me va a abrazar._

La de ojos perla recordo cada pequeño intento que hacía para acercarse al rubio confiando en que podía enamorarlo y asi caminar a su lado sosteniendo su mano.

_Y con tu nombre grabado en mi_

_en la arena escribo sobre este amor._

_Y si el mar se lleva cada palabra de hoy_

_gritare mas fuerte que este sol._

_Tan solo dime donde ahí estare,_

_entre mis brazos yo te cuidare_

_como unir almas inseparables_

_y soñan un beso sin final._

_Dime si hay algo que yo pueda hacer_

_para esconderte dentro de mi ser._

_Yo se que sucederá, tu mitad y mi mitad_

_muy ronto ya se encontrarán no por casualidad._

Cantaron por ultimo pero sin darse cuenta de agregaron algo mas, que mas bien era una promesa que hicieron frente a toda konoha pues Naruto ya no tocaba la guitarra

_Ahí estare..._dijo ella cantando.

_Siempre a tu lado..._comenzo el la promesa.

_Ahi estare..._Prometieron ambos acerando sus rostros hasta por fin despues de... aver 1,2,3... ah si despues de mas de 750 mangas y 458 capitulos de anime... besarse y todos aquellos que estaban detrás de Naruto y Hinata ahora eran fans de la pareja.

Gritaron, festejaaron exclamaron, hicieron de todo para celebrar ese beso.

_¿Aceptas ser mi novia?_pregunto Naruto una vez que se levantaron y el le sostenia la mano y vio como se quedaba estática ante la pregunta_ Bueno si queres te la pensas y me decís luego.

_¡No!_exclamo horrorizada

_¿no?_pregunto deprimido

_No, no, quiero deir que no necesito pensarlo_le aclaro_si quiero ser tu novia.

_¿Enserio?_pregunto y ella asintio_¡Que bueno dattebayo!_grito abrazandola y alzandola por los aires_ Te amo

_Yo tambien

_¡Konoha, Hyûga Hinata es mi novia y la amo, la amo, la amo!_grito Naruto con todas sus fuerzas.

Mientras tanto en Kumogakure, Sunagakure, Iwagakure y Kirigakure...

_Que buenos pulmones que tiene este chico_dijeron A, Bee, Gaara, Onoki y Mei.

_¡La odio, la odio, la odio!_se quejaba el Namikaze en su oficina casi gritando.

_Ya dobe, no estoy para melodramas_se quejo el ultimo Uchiha vivo_Es tu culpa no se de que te quejas, ademas eso de que la odias no te la cree ni el mas idiota del planeta, es decir vos mismo.

_Si sos mi amigo debes apoyarme

_Correcto, si soy tu amigo debo apoyarte pero como soy tu mejor amigo estoy aquí para joderte la vida, Usurantokachi

_Deja de insultarme teme! ¡La odio!_Sasuke le miro escéptico_Esta bien no odio a Hinata-chan pero si estoy molesto, me termino hace 3 días y ahora siepre la veo con Menma, Kiba o Isobû_le reclamo_ ¡Hasta con Kurama!

Menma habia llegado hace 1 mes en un viaje dimensional, pero el pobre Hokage no sabía que la otra Hinata había venido con el lo que creo malos entendidos entre el NH hasta que Hinata dejara a Naruto por sus acusaciones y celos excesivos.

Kurama e Isobû fueron liberados del Namikaze Uzumaki y la Hyûga respectivamente pero tomando formas humanas y para mala suerte del chico despertaron interes hacia su ex-prometida, pero esta era demasiado inocente para darse cuenta ademas de que con lo pura que es los aceptaba y los trataba como iguales sin darse cuenta de que les daba esperanzas.

_Mira Naruto, Kurama e Isobû son bijûs por lo que los acepta pero no los ve ni los verá de la misma forma, Kiba es, aunque te arda, su compañero de equipo y tanto el como Shino son como sus hermanos que la consolaban cuando VOS la herías y segun los rumores Kiba tambien es su cuñado.

_¿Que rumores?

_Kiba esta saliendo con Hanabi, su hermana pequeña_Naruto la recordaba MUY bien, practicamente lo habia amenzado con castrarlo consciente viendo todo si lastimaba a su hermana. SI Neji estuviera vivo de seguro que eso sería poco con lo que le esperaba.

_¿y eso como porque?_le pregunto, pregunta realmente estúpida.

_¿Por que sera?_respondio sarcásticamente_Por que le gusta idiota y la quere de la misma forma en que queres a Hinata.

_¿Y que me decís de lo de Menma? ¡Hace rato los vi besandose!_exclamo alandose los cabellos_ Y ella le correspondia muy bien.

_¡Claro que le voy a corresponder si es mi esposo!_el azabache y el rubio viraron la cabeza en direccion a la puerta y ahí estaba la causante de todo.

_¡Es decir disolves el compromiso conmigo para casarte al dia siguient con mi yo de otra dimension! ¡Que sepas que el no es real, es solo una ilusion del Tsukuyomi de Obito!_ ¿Naruto se habra dado cuenta de que lo que reclamo no tene lógica? Sasuke, sintiendose fuera de lugar decidio irse escabullendo a la puerta.

_¡ALTO AHI UCHIHA!_ordenó la Hyûga y este muerto de miedo paro en seco, jamas se imagino esta faceta de ella, le dio mas miedo que cuando Sakura le EXIGIA que tuvieran sexo en la enfermería cada vez que iba aunque fuera a un chequeo. Su realcion era rara, eran novios pero de una extraña manera_¿Te das cuenta de la sarta de idioteces que salen de tu boca?_le cuestiono_ Y escuchame bien Usurantokachi_los varones fruncieron el ceño por como lo llamo_ ¡Yo no soy Hyuga Hinata!

_¿nande?_cuestionaron confundidos y ahora si la vieron detenidamente, cabello peinado a la derecha, lápiz labial, sudadera abierta, top de red, short realmente corto, botas ninja ¡Un momento!_¡Pero si sos...!

_¡Asi es par de bakas soy la Hinata de la dimensión de Menma y he venido a aclararles las cosas por que justo ahora mi otro yo esta sufriendo.

_¡Mierda soy un idiota!, no debi desconfiar nunca de mi Usagi-chan_se lamento y los azabaches rieron del apodo del rubio ¿Que faltaba... que Hinata le dijera Kitsune-kun?

_¡Y no solo eso dobe!_le reprocho la ojiperla_tenes solo esta noche para reconquistarla, si no lo logras para mañana se estara comprometiendo con el primer idiota con dinero que se le cruce al consejo o con Kurama, Isobû o Sasuke-baka por conveniecia.

_Ah! no estaria tan mal_dijo Sasuke_realmente no me molestaría_dijo en tono de broma pero Naruto se poso detrás con un Kunai en su cuello y un rasen-shuriken en su mano derecha y Hinata enfrente suyo con la palma izquierda extendida frente a su pecho y con la derecha tenia 1 de los 2 puños gemelos de leon cerca de su hombria, muy cerca. Sudo frío.

_Ni se te ocurra, que cada parte del hermoso, sensual curvilíneo y aveces sudado cuerpo de Hinata me pertenece solo a mi_le dijo Naruto.

_Ni se te ocurra que alguien como yo estaría junto a vos me oiste Emo Mujeriego_le amenazo la atrevida Hyûga acercando mas al leon al Uchiha y centrando chakra en su mano iquierda.

_¿Itachi? ¿Sos vos hermano?_pregunto el Uchiha

_y menos cuando aun sos MI chico_se oyo una tercera voz en la puerta y ahora si Sasuke prefería que estos 2 los hubieran matado ahí estaba Sakura y lo jalo del cuello de la polera.

_No, para amorcito, esto es un mal entendido, verás no es lo que te pensas te lo juro, mira es una historia muy graciosa en realidad...

_Y una mierda Uchiha ahora te voy a demostrar a quien perteneces_le interrumpio la pelirrosada.

_¡AUXILIO! ¡SOCORRO! ¡¿SHINIGAMI POR QUE NO VENIS POR MI?!_grito el portador del Sharingan mientras era arrasrado a satisfacer los deseos carnales de su novia. ¿Por que no pudo enamorarse de una persona normal?

_Wow el gran Uchiha Sasuke es un mandilón_ dijeron Menma (el cual estaba en la ventana y nadie vio en su apuro de traumatizar a Sasuke) Hinata y Naruto.

Podemos ver a una peli azulada oji perla ocultando s rostro con un antifaz color zafiro y un vestido sencillo color lila y las mangas blancas. A su lado estaba un pelirrojo con ojos del mismo color y la pupila negra rasgada y piel nívida vestido de negro completamente al igual que el antifaz que llevaba puesto. Ambos bajaron de una carreta, tambien conocida como "coche" en varios lugares, entre ellos Konoha, para entrar a un gran salón.

Ellos 2 eran nada mas ni nada menos que Hyûga Hinata y Kyûbi no Yôko, los cuales fueron obligados a asistir juntos por parte del consejo a ese baile para tratar de comprometerlos, lo que esos viejos no sabían eran las verdaderas intenciones del rey de los bijûs: Hacer que se reconcilie con su antiguo Jinchuriki.

Se sentaron en una mesa frente al escenario, segun lo planeado por ellos. En cuanto lo hicieron sono una música de tango y Lee junto a Tenten bailaban al ritmo de la música.

_Hola, me llaman Romeo_

Se oyo una vos masculina por todo el salon pero que provenia detras del KyûHina y al voltearse pudieron ver a un rubio ojiazul con un antiaz de color perla, muy contradictorio al de Kurama, que utilizaba uno de color onix. Usaba pantalon, zapatos y corbata de color negro y una camisa de vestir de manga larga color naranja.

_Es un placer...conocerla_

Medio cantó tomando la mano de la Hyûga depositando un beso en ella.

_Na-Naruto-kun ¿Que estas...?_articulo la chica pero el chico comenzo a cantar.

_Que bien te ves,_

_te adelanto no me importa quien sea el._

Cantando esto señalo a Kurama el cual se levanto del asiento y Naruto ocupo su lugar y el pelirrojo se fue de ahí.

_Digame usted_

_si ha hecho algo travieso alguna vez._

"Pregunto" con la pierna derecha cruzada sobre su pierna izquierda y la mano izquierda en su menton.

_Una aventura es mas divertida si huele a peligro_

Aseguro al ver ls miradas asesinas que la mayoria de los Hyûga le estaban dando.

_Y si te invito una copa _

Cantó e hizo un ademan y vino un camarero con una copa de vino.

_y me acerco a tu boca y si te robo un besito_

_aver ¿ te enojas conmigo?_

Pregunto cantando con una sonrisa alg burlona y maliciosa para la siguiente estrofa.

_¿Que dirias si esta noche te seduzco en mi coche?_

_Que se empañen los vidrios y la regla es que goces._

En el último verso levanto el dedo índice, descruza la pierna y le da un sorbo a la copa mientras Hinata se sonrojaba.

_Si te falto el respeto y luego culpo al alchol_

Sonrio mostrando su copa, tomandola toda en seco parandose y dirigiendose a su ex-(y pronto de nuevo)prometida.

_y si levanto tu falda _

_¿me darias el derecho de medir tu sensatez?_

Pregunto extendiedo su mano derecha hacia la chica de cabello azulado.

_Poner en juego tu cuerpo._

_Dime si te parece prudente..._

_esta propuesta indecente._

Jugó con el tono de su voz y una mirada traviesa cuando le tomo de la mano y fueron caminando a la barra de bebidas alchólicas de aquel baile de antifaces.

_A ver a ver_

_permíteme apreciar tu desnudez_

Se rió un poco al ver como se ponía igual de roja que el pelaje de Kurama.

_Relájate_

_que este martini calmara tu timidez_

Dijo dandole un martini que "casualmente" estaba ahí.

_Una aventura es mas divertida si sabe a peligro._

Rio pensando que si Neji viviera lo mas seguro que es que estuviera junto a los Hyûga que iban por el y Hinata y en un segundo aparecieron en el centro a todos los demas que estaban bailando con lo que estaba cantando, por lo que no podrian atacarlo.

_y si te invito una copa y me acerco a tu boca_

_si te robo un besito... aver_

_¿Te enojas conmigo?_

_¿Que dirias si esta noche te seduzco en mi coche?_

_Que se empañen los vidrios y la regla es que goces._

_Si te falto al respeto y luego culpo al alchol_

_si levanto tu falda _

_¿me darias el derecho de medir tu sensatez?_

_Poner en juego tu cuerpo._

_Dime si te parece prudente..._

_esta propuesta indecente._

Si logro hacer que lo perdonara entonces podría... ¡si! ¡Lo había perdonado!, el haber aceptado ese beso era la prueba. Durante un tiempo muy largo que todos dieron por sentado que era el intermedio musical, cosa que no era por que a Naruto se le olvido que debía cantar, se besaron, no solo con amor, dulzura y ternura, si no tambien con deseo de una manera no muy inocente.

_About You an I_

_me and you_

_bailamos bachata._

Canto dejando de besarla y comenzando a bailar.

_Y luego You and I_

_me and you._

_Terminamo' en la cama._

Canto mordiendo su lobulo sonrojandola pero excitandola, despues canto lo que quedo de la cancion mientras que en lo mas recondito Sasuke y Menma hacían los coros para que el NaruHina pudiera besarse, mientras el Uchiha trataba de hacer esperar a su novia,pero por otro lado los Uzumaki ya no podían esperar por su prometida o su esposa.

Asi que una vez terminada la cancion el pelinegro teñido arrastro a su esposa a la carreta mas cercana y el rubio junto a la oji perla desaparecieron en un Hiraishin para aparecer en el departamento del Hokage, el cuarteto para hacer algo que en 9 meses les daría un pequeño Narutito, Menmito, o una Hinatita.


End file.
